


JaKi

by AngelAxexinf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelAxexinf/pseuds/AngelAxexinf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the drabbles I have written for my OC/OC pairing, JaKi. I needed a solid place to put these.<br/>Please be aware that you may see a chapter in here that has already appeared in another of my fictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jax didn’t know what to do. They were close, _very close_ , and her gaze seared holes in his mind—it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling.

Here, the opportunity presented itself before him on a golden platter. His hand was resting against hers, heat steadily growing between them. Jax’s heart fluttered out of control in his chest, blood quickly rushing to his face.

Was it okay that they were having this moment? Probably not.

The cave that surrounded the pair disappeared. There were no sounds of water droplets hitting the ground, no pebbles skidding across the stone ground as animals kicked them. Kiki’s injuries ceased to exist; only her eyes, deep purple with small spots of gold around the edges, held his attention. He should have been bandaging her arm, fixing up as many injuries as he could. She was sitting on the ground, her back against the cold wall. Jax was kneeling down next to her, too close to be safe, or professional, or comfortable.

Her lips parted, gaze falling down to his mouth. Jax would have squeaked had he not lost his voice once their eyes locked. Every cheesy holomovie he’d ever seen rushed through his head, the exact same situations overlapping until one key moment stuck out in his mind.

Kiki spoke then, her voice soft and almost inaudible. “Jax…” It was all the pushing he needed.

Jax’s hand cupped the back of Kiki’s neck, gently pushing their lips together. He felt her shiver under his hand, felt her fingers slowly trail down his cheeks, leaving small tracks of heat on his skin. He pressed himself closer to Kiki, his hand finding her waist and slowly making its way up her ribs. Heat spread throughout Jax’s; his hand tangled in her hair, and he found himself kissing her harder and harder.

Kiki’s own hands pressed against his armor, first on his chest, then his waist and back. Her fingertips caressed the skin on the back of his head, pulling his whole body closer to hers.

In his mind, he silently whooped for joy. Kiki’s lips were softer, sweeter than he’d imagined, and they’d been kissing for a while now. Tiny moans of pleasure were starting to sound from Kiki’s throat.  

Jax pulled back, breathing heavily through his nostrils. His face was hot, and his arms and legs were tingly. He didn’t know if it was due to lack of oxygen or the rush of feelings he’d received, but he didn’t care. Kiki gazed intensely into his eyes, breathing just as hard as he was. Her hands rested on his thighs, and only then did Jax realize that at some point he’d straddled Kiki.

Jax moved to Kiki’s side, aiming his eyes at the wall across from him. “I—”

Kiki spoke at the same time as him. “Jax…”

Awkward silence slowly stretched between them.

“I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that—”  Jax risked looking at her.

“Don’t,” Kiki said, wrapping her fingers around his. She heard him gasp. “Don’t apologize.” She smiled softly, squeezing his hand. “It…the kiss was nice, Jax.”

Jax’s face burned. “You liked it?” he couldn’t help the boyish smile that took over his face. Ducking his head, he turned his eyes to the far end of the cave. He shifted closer to Kiki until their arms were squished together and their legs were touching. “I-I liked it to.”

And there was the stutter.

Kiki giggled. “But I think I might need to get my injuries bandaged first next time.”

“Okay,” Jax said stupidly. Their kiss would get them both in serious trouble if anyone found out, but he didn’t want to think about the technicalities of it just yet. “How, um…how are you feeling?”

Kiki chuckled, bit her lip. “Pretty good right now.”

Jax nodded. “Alright, I think you’re medical evaluation is in check.” Risking the few seconds of closeness he would have with her, Jax took the opportunity and kissed Kiki’s cheek.


	2. Newborn

He hated seeing her in pain, seeing the sweat drip down her forehead and her brow furrowed in agony.

"Jax…" she moaned, her fierce grip on his hands tightening with each contraction. She sent him a pleasing look with her eyes.

If Jax could have taken away all the pain, he would have in a heartbeat. “You’ll be okay, Kiki,” was all he could say. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “This will be over soon…”

Kiki cried out again, her breath hitching in her throat. “It hurts…”

"I know it does." Seeing her in pain ripped Jax apart. More than once he’d had to leave the room, and each and every time Cord had brought him back. He was about to ask how much longer the delivery would take when Cord started speaking above him.

"Kiki, just keep pushing, the baby’s almost out now," he said above the noise. "It’s almost here now, just- the baby’s out!" A tiny cry pierced the air. Cord laid its small body across Kiki’s chest.

A boy.

His face was red, mouth lacking teeth, and hands and legs punching the air. He continued to scream and kick as Cord wrapped him gently in a blanket.

Kiki’s whole body sagged against the bed. Her chest heaved, but she didn’t look like she was in pain. Her arms went to hold her child, bringing him closer to her. Jax kissed her forehead again, squeezing her hand gently. “The baby’s here, Kiki,” he said. “It’s your son, you have a son.”

Kiki smiled, slow and tired. “Jax…he’s your son too.”

He didn’t bother to try and stop the tears. He pressed a hand against his mouth but failed to stop the sobs. “I-I have a son…”

Kiki’s eyes glistened.”Our first baby together, Jax.” She forced herself to sit up. “Here,” she said, bracing her hands under the baby’s small body. “Hold him.”

Jax took over the small amount of space left on the bed. He cradled his son in his arms. “He’s so small…”

"He’ll get bigger," Kiki said softly, stroking Jax’s arms. "He’ll be as tall and handsome as you and- Jax, don’t cry!"

He sniffed. “Sorry…” His son squealed a bit, sticking his tongue out. Jax chuckled, settling down next to Kiki.

She softly kissed his cheek. “Don’t cry, he’ll love you just as much as you love him.”


End file.
